


Important Guests at the Washington Household

by ahhhhchoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Humor, John Swears A Lot, M/M, alexander breaks his leg but tries to keep it lowkey, but i added some stuff, but john is a good boyfriend and doesn't fall for his bullshit, george is angry but concerned, inspired by that vine where the guy falls through the ceiling, john and alex where in the wrong place at the wrong time, they're also laughing their asses off, thomas and lafayette are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhchoo/pseuds/ahhhhchoo
Summary: The Jeffersons come over for an important dinner meeting with the Washingtons, but John and Alexander make an unexpected entrance. Not that they weren't expected to be present, but they certainly weren't supposed to make an entrance quite like this.





	Important Guests at the Washington Household

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one vine where that guy suddenly crashes through the ceiling? That's where my inspiration to write this fanfic came from.

Water condensed on the rim of the tub’s spout until it became heavy enough to drip down, traveling along the bottom of the tub until it reached an innocent little fissure between the bathtub and the floor. Unbeknownst to house’s residents, once the water traveled through the seemingly small crevice it was greeted by a spider web of cracks that traveled underneath the floor, an entire network of channels that had been tunneled out by the constant _drip, drip, drip_ of the leaky faucet.

Enter John Laurens and Alexander Hamilton. John laughed exuberantly as he threaded his hands through Alexander’s hair, pulling them both closer together and further into the bathroom as Alex reached his hand backwards to lock the door behind them. Unaware of how unstable the ground they were standing on was, John leaned over to turn on the bathtub to drown out any noises the pair might make, unknowingly sealing their fate as soon as the _drip, drip, drip_ became a downpour.

***

Downstairs, the doorbell’s low-pitched clang sounded. Prepared for their guests, George and Martha Washington opened it to reveal Thomas Jefferson and his father, Peter. Thomas was one of George’s students at Revolution High School and a close friend to George’s adopted son, Lafayette, but today Thomas was here on business. He was part of an important family, so he and his father were at the Washington household for a formal dinner meeting.

“How nice to see you,” Martha said, “Come in, I’ll take your coats.”

“You’re as lovely as always, Martha, thank you,” Peter replied.

After exchanging pleasantries, the four moved into the dining room.

“Thomas!” Lafayette chirped, walking over and giving his friend a quick hug. “Mr. Jefferson,” they formally acknowledged, sticking out their hand to Peter.

Peter, ever so stone faced, accepted Lafayette’s handshake. Meanwhile, George was wondering where Laurens and Hamilton were off too. He sighed, knowing that he’d already reminded them about the Jeffersons’ visit countless times that day. They both knew that they were expected to be there - Alexander was his adopted son, and even though John wasn’t an inhabitant at the Washingtons’ house, he had come over that day knowing that if he was there he’d have to attend the dinner.

“Lafayette, please find John and Alexander and tell them to come into the dining room,” George instructed.

“Bien sûr,” _(Of course,)_ they obeyed, clearing their throat. “JOHN! ALEX! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!” they yelled through cupped hands.

“Lafayette!” George and Martha admonished simultaneously.

“Désolé,” _(Sorry,)_ they apologized, obviously not sorry at all. Thomas rolled his eyes with a smile at his friend’s antics.

From the floor above them, Alexander distantly yelled back, “We’ll be there in a secon-” only to get interrupted by a faint rumbling sound. After a moment of concerned confusion from everyone, the ceiling on the other side of the dining room suddenly gave out and fell all at once with a loud crash, startling them. Debris came tumbling down, and a thick cloud of dust polluted the air. Crashing down with the rubble and falling on top of the disastrous pile of ceiling wreckage and smashed furniture was none other than Alexander Hamilton.

For a second, nobody could do anything but stand in shock. The group just stared at the mess, unable to process what had just happened. The tense silence was broken, however, when Lafayette and Thomas snorted, trying to restrain themselves from outwardly guffawing, around the same time that a head of curly brown hair poked through the hole in the ceiling.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” John Laurens called down, precariously leaning over the huge gap as he tried to look for any movement from his boyfriend.

Alexander groaned, but gave him a thumbs up regardless before standing and attempting to brush the ceiling dust off of himself. Still caked in dust and debris, he turned and walked over to the Jeffersons with a winning smile as if he hadn’t just fell through the ceiling.

“Ah, the Jeffersons! Welcome, it’s been too long!” he greeted. He looked at Thomas and squinted, adding “Or maybe not long enough,” under his breath.

“Jesus fucking christ,” Laurens exclaimed through the ceiling hole, still on the floor above them, “as soon as I left, the literal damn second I walked through that fucking door to go downstairs, I hear a huge ruckus and spin around, only to see that the _entire fucking bathroom_ is _gone_ along with my boyfriend. How the hell did you even manage to do that?”

As he ranted, John failed to notice that he was leaning further and further over the hole.

“Babe,” Alexander warned, “you’re gonna-”

John ignored him, still ranting. “I mean seriously Alexander, what the actual-” John cut off when he leaned a little too far over the hole, letting out a quick “FUCK!” right before he came tumbling down, landing right where his boyfriend had and then rolling some.

“-fall,” Alexander finished, cringing.

“Whoops,” he said sheepishly, sitting up and leaning back on his hands as Alexander walked back over to him. He yelped when his hand touched a pointy piece of debris, instinctively jumping up and barreling straight into Alex, causing them both to fall back onto the floor.

George, finally collecting himself, started to make his way over to them. “Are you two alright?” he asked, choosing to ignore John’s previous, very colorful rant.

“M’fine,” Alexander answered without much thought, standing up and offering John a hand.

After allowing Alex to pull him to his feet and rest an arm over over his shoulders, John gave himself a quick once-over. “I’m in the clear, G. Wash.,” he announced, giving George a thumbs up.

“Oh are you now?” George inquired, narrowing his eyes at the disheveled pair.

At this, Lafayette couldn’t help but howling out with laughter, followed by Thomas not a few seconds later.

“Mes amis _intelligents_ , qu’est-ce que vous avez fait?” _(My_ intelligent _friends, what did you do?)_ Lafayette eventually gasped out between chortles.

Alexander ignored this, giving George’s angry expression a quick glance. “Um, so I’m just gonna go back upstairs and, you know,” he said, gesturing to his dirty state, “take a shower.” 

“Bitch go ahead,” John snickered, “It’s right behind you.”

“I think I’ll use a different bathroom, the water isn’t working in that one,” Alex wisecracked.

“Boys!” Martha reprimanded. “This is no time for jokes!”

She didn’t point out the fact that Lafayette and Jefferson were still laughing their asses off behind them.

Exhaling, George addressed the Jeffersons with an apology “for my charges’ disastrous behavior,” as he put it. “Due to these, erm, _unforeseen circumstances_ , would you please consider a raincheck so I can deal with the situation? Again, I sincerely apologize.”

Meanwhile, John noticed that his boyfriend was leaning into him a bit heavily.

“Alex, are you okay?” he asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

“Huh?” Alex replied, snapping out of the daze he had apparently fallen into.

“What’s wrong with your leg?” John directed, noticing how the other boy was almost completely depending on John to be able to stand up.

“Oh, what? Nothing, I’m fine. I just zoned out and started leaning into you.”

To support his statement Alexander shifted so that he was was carrying most of his weight on his own, but thankfully John knew him well enough to detect the utter bullshit. Sighing, John wrapped his arm around his boyfriend’s waist, using his other hand to hold Alex’s arm in place around John’s shoulders.

“Ow, fuck- John, I’m fine, really,” Hamilton protested, giving in anyway and letting Laurens support him.

By now everyone else had already left the room, presumably walking the Jeffersons back to their car.

John walked with Alex over to the nearest intact chair, carefully setting him down and kneeling to inspect his leg. Alexander looked down at him, trying not to hiss in pain whenever John touched it.

“Love, I think your leg is broken,” John softly admitted.

Alex’s heart fluttered when John called him, “love,” but he pushed the feeling down for now. “Great,” he groaned. “Now what?”

“Now we take a trip to the hospital,” answered John, standing up. “Come on, I’ll drive you.”


End file.
